Eine Wahre Liebe endet nie
by Lumpimausi
Summary: Remus Lupin denkt an eine besondere Liebe zu einer Frau zurück


„**Eine wahre Liebe endet nie"**

Ich stand an einem der vielen Fenster des Hauses, indem ich die glücklichsten Momente meines Lebens erlebt hatte. Wahrhaftig konnte ich sie glücklich nennen, denn niemals hätte ich geglaubt dieses Glück überhaupt spüren zu dürfen. Meine Augen huschten über die vielen Tropfen die langsam die Scheibe hinunter rutschten und wanderten dann kurz über die Landschaft, die genau meine jetzige Stimmung widerspiegelte. Nie hatte ich ihr gesagt, wie sehr ich sie geliebt hatte, nie hatte ich es versucht ihr zu sagen und ich hatte es bis jetzt für richtig gehalten. Doch wie sollte ich mein Leben weiter führen, wenn ich mich nicht dem Menschen, der mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, mein Leid mitteilen konnte? Ich musste fort von hier, das war mir klar, doch nicht mit diesem gewissen. 

Langsam drehte ich mich um und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum streifen. Bilder der Erinnerungen, die mich kurzer Hand wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend trafen, kamen in mir hoch... Gute... ja... und auch Schlechte, an die man sich nicht gerne erinnerte. Doch für mich war beides mehr als schmerzlich, denn um sie wiederzuhaben würde ich sogar die schlechten Zeiten mit ihr noch mal durchleben wollen.

Mein Weg führte zu dem alten Schreibtisch, auf dem viele gebrauchte Gläser und auch ab und zu eine leere Flasche stand. Ich setzte mich vor diesen und während ich meine Schritte tat, konnte ich das Rauschen des Windes und das Pochen des Regens gegen das Dach noch stärker vernehmen. Seit Tagen schon spielten meine Sinne verrückt, doch es war auch kein Wunder. Der Mond stand hoch am Horizont und ich wusste, dass die Kreatur in mir dies genauso verspürte wie ich. Wie sehr ich sie doch verabscheute und gleichzeitig wie ein Kind hüten musste... Aber dies spielte im Augenblick keine Rolle für mich, denn meine Gedanken galten nur ihr... ihr alleine.

Mit glasigen Augen griff ich nach einem Pergament und Federkiel. Die Zeit war gekommen, ich musste ihr schreiben, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Alles musste ich ihr schreiben, damit ich endlich erlöst wurde von der Qual und ihr ihr Leben lassen konnte. Ein paar Mal setzte ich an und überlegte, dann ließ ich meinen Gedanken, meinen Gefühlen, meinem Schmerz und meiner Liebe zu ihr freien Lauf.

„Ich liebe dich!" Wie oft habe ich diese Worte, die eigentlich so viel ausdrücken sollen, von Menschen gehört? Doch sie richteten sich immer an andere Personen. Vielleicht war ich auch verdammt dazu diese Worte nie hören zu dürfen... 

Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah,

war mir klar,

dass du etwas besonderes warst.

Alleine deine Art zog mich in ihren unerbittlichen Bann.

_Doch du warst viel zu weit weg, _

_für mich unerreichbar. _

_In einer anderen Dimension, _

_die ich wie durch ein Schaufenster betrachten konnte. _

_Ich dachte, dass es mir reichen würde zu sehen, _

_dass du glücklich warst, _

_dein Lachen, _

_deine Ausstrahlung, _

_deine fröhlichen Blicke ... _

_Es war aber nicht so _

_und dies wusste ich tief in meinem Inneren. _

_Doch ich wollte mich lieber quälen, _

_vergraben und dir nur zusehen, _

_als dir dein Glück zunehmen. _

_Dies tat ich alles nur für dich, nur_

_um dich weiterhin lachen sehen zu können._

_Aber dann kam es ganz anders, _

_du stürztest aus deiner Welt, fielst tief... _

_du warst alleine, _

_traurig, _

_unglücklich. _

_Wo blieb dein Lachen, _

_was mich bis jetzt immer am Leben erhielt? _

_Ich verdammte den Mann, _

_der dies dir angetan _

_und gleichzeitig spürte ich, _

_wie ich den Schmerz in mir nicht mehr verdrängen konnte. _

_Ich wollte nicht mehr Leid spüren, _

_mich verstecken, _

_lieber zur Grunde gehen _

_als zu leiden._

_Dann geschah etwas, _

_was mein Leben veränderte. _

_Du kamst zu mir, _

_zogst mich aus der finsteren Dunkelheit der Nacht, _

_brachtest wieder Licht in mein Leben. _

_Mein Engel der Nacht, _

_der den Tag wieder auferstehen ließ. _

_Ich war wie in Trance, _

_ein Traum, _

_der in Erfüllung gegangen war? _

_Ich wusste es nicht- _

_nur eines war mir klar: _

_Das ich dich liebe! _

_Ich hatte es immer verdrängt, _

_doch dein Halt gab mir Kraft mich zu offenbaren. _

_Wollte dir etwas sagen, _

_wollte dir alles sagen, _

_aber meine Gefühle für dich konnte ich nicht in Worte fassen. _

_Sie waren zu stark, _

_als dass die drei Wörter „Ich liebe dich" gereicht hätten. _

_Sagen können hätte ich sie dir, _

_doch was hätten sie genutzt, _

_wenn sie nicht das waren, _

_was ich dir sagen wollte? _

_Es hätte keine Bedeutung gehabt, _

_nicht für mich, _

_nicht für dich, _

_nicht in diesen Momenten, _

_wenn unsere Augen sich trafen... _

_Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen, _

_dies bedeutete mir mehr als jedes einzelne Wort, _

_welches über deine Lippen kam._

_Du warst diejenige, _

_zu der ich auf Knien gekrochen wäre, _

_wenn du es wolltest. _

_Alles hätte ich für dich getan, _

_alles! _

_Doch mir war klar, _

_dass ich dich nicht halten konnte. _

_Du warst zu wild, _

_anspruchsvoll ... _

_ich war nichts für dich. _

_Dein Herz gehörte einem anderen. _

_Meine Liebe zu dir hatte nicht geendet, _

_aber sie war zu stark, _

_als das ich dir dein Leben nicht so gönnte, _

_wie du es willst _

_und so gab ich dich deiner Wildheit frei, _

_die in der blühte, obwohl es mir innerlich das Herz brach, _

_sich auflösen wollte _

_und zu Asche verbrennen versuchte. _

_Wieder musste ich nur mit deiner Fröhlichkeit, _

_die darin lag, _

_auskommen. _

_Es tat dir leid _

_und ich wusste dies, _

_doch das würde meine Wunden nie wieder heilen. _

_Und ich wusste genau, _

_dass ich dich dieses Mal für immer verloren hatte!_

_Jetzt fragst du dich, warum ich diesen Text schreibe? _

_Ich muss dir eine Gegenfrage stellen: Warum existiert die Liebe? _

_Beides ist ein Weg ohne Sinn, genauso wie mein Leben und meine Liebe zu dir keinen vernünftigen Sinn mehr trägt. _

_Du willst Liebe definieren? Ich habe es versucht, bin aber gescheitert. Ich rate dir es zu lassen, wenn du nicht in einer unendlosen Tiefe versinken willst, wie ich es getan habe. _

_Ich spüre schon lange keinen Schmerz mehr. _

_Die meisten meinen, dass Wunden auch in der Liebe mit der Zeit verheilen. _

_Doch meine Ansicht ist, dass sie niemals verheilen werden. _

_Man lernt daraus, _

_doch sie bleiben für immer. _

_Du kannst sie vergessen, _

_aber sie werden nicht heilen. _

_Ich habe wahre Liebe empfunden, _

_bin über Grenzen gestiegen und genauso tief gefallen. _

_Es war der Preis für meinen Versuch. _

_Ich bereue es nicht, _

_aber ich wünsche trotzdem keinem Menschen so ein Leben._

_Ob du meine Worte nun verstanden hast, oder nicht, eines ist sicher, dass meine Liebe zu dir niemals enden wird. _

_Dein Remus John Lupin._

Tränen verzierten meine Wange, als ich geendet hatte. Alles, was ich in den letzten Tagen am liebsten verdrängt habe, kam bei diesen Zeilen wieder hoch, doch gleichzeitig war es eine Erleichterung es endlich getan zu haben, mich endlich erleichtert zu haben. Mit zitternden Händen faltete ich den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, welchen ich versiegelte. Ich erhob mich, durchquerte das kahle Zimmer zu einem kleinen Käfig, indem die Eule, die mir die letzten Tage Trost gespendet hatte, saß und genüsslich döste. Ich öffnete den Käfig und mit einem leisen ‚Schuhu' flatterte sie hinaus. Eigentlich war es töricht sie bei diesem Wetter loszuschicken, aber es musste sein. Den Brief band ich ihr an ihr Bein und streifte ihr übers Gefieder. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie auch ohne Worte wusste, wo sie hinzufliegen hatte. Dann öffnete ich ein Fenster und der braune Kauz flog ohne Widerwillen in die stürmische und verregnete Nacht hinaus.

Regen, durch den Wind angetrieben, peitschte mir ins Gesicht, was mich allerdings nicht störte. Mein Blick galt dem davonfliegendem Vogel mit der Nachricht in der Hand, die mein Schlüssel zu einem neuen Leben war, ein Neuanfang, den ich so lange ersehnt hatte.

Doch alles, was auf mich zukommen wird, oder was ich tun würde, sie vergessen werde ich nicht.

„_Denn eine wahre Liebe endet nie."_


End file.
